Verde, como el destello del atardecer
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: Era una puta que se vendía al mejor postor, no vendía su cuerpo pero sí su vida que defendía con su espada. Nadie le dijo que por sus "servicios" se meteria en líos de pantalones con un hereje inglés.
1. Me llamo Lovino Vargas

Era una puta que se vendía al mejor postor, no vendía su cuerpo pero sí su vida que defendía con su alma, es decir, con su espada a la diestra y un cuchillo escondido en la siniestra, lobo precavido vale por dos.

Menudo y hábil espadachín, mirada serena y labios sonrientes, podía pasar de cordero a lobo en cuestión de segundos y conforme la situación lo requiriera: un español de la época, en pocas palabras.

No parecía muy lince, pero cualquiera que le conociera sabía que el hombre poseía una labia como la zorra de la fábula conbinada con una fisonomía adiestrada para encantar hombres y mujeres y así obtener los beneficios necesarios: un pilluelo donjuán consumado, si se nos permite la expresión.

En una presentación formal se llamaba _Sr. Antonio Fernández Carriedo a vuestro servicio_ _blablabla_; entre amigos era _Toño_ o _Capitán_ dependiendo quién le hablara; para todo Madrid, donde vivimos en ese momento, alguaciles, ladrones, salteadores, prostitutas, niños, espadachines a sueldo como él... repito, para todo Madrid y adonde sus rumores llegaran; era el _Capitán Carriedo_ ya que _Capitán Fernández_ era menos sonoro y temible: Capitán Carriedo, a fin de cuentas.

Me llamo Lovino Vargas, entré al servicio del Capitán Carriedo porque mi madre nos buscó a mi hermano y a mi asilo con él al morir mi padre tras una riña, le dieron un arcabuzazo. Digo que entré a su servicio porque lo conocí mejor algún tiempo después, en ese hombre no podía usar aquello de _la primera impresión es la que cuenta_. No íbamos para ser su servidumbre, creíamos que sería una experiencia aristocrática para nuestras jóvenes vidas, no nos imaginábamos que sería una carrera de _sálvese quien pueda y el que no pueda es hombre muerto_.  
>Sin duda los mejores años de mi vida.<p>

Me enamoré de él en cuanto le vi, era un hombre guapo y encantador además de físicamente privilegiado. Si no fuera porque me consideraba su propio hijo, por las circunstancias o por lo que me enteré después, que les relataré en esta historia; no me hubiera importado la excomunión por estar a su lado como pareja con la bendición a regañadientes de Dios. Fue mi primer amor, que dicen nunca se olvida. Todo a su tiempo, va bene?

Mi padre y el capitán habían peleado juntos en una escaramuza contra los holandeses, se hicieron muy amigos o eso creo porque no cualquiera recibe a los hijos de un muerto después de perder contacto con el cadáver que en vida fuera un amigo. Y menos en esa época donde sobrevivir era el pan nuestro de cada día.

Cuando murió nuestro señor padre mi hermano y yo temimos por nuestro porvenir, no veíamos un futuro prometedor con nuestra madre y sus otras hijas que nos odiaban, a mí por ser hombre, a mi hermano por ser más guapo que ellas. Feliciano Vargas, ese es mi hermano.

Chico más joven que yo no por mucho, más expresivo que yo y con creces, era una mujercita de lo guapo que era. Mi padre decía que tenía 2 hijos: un caballero a toda ley y una dama que traspasaba las leyes al entrar al baño de hombres y mear de pie como ellos, la naturaleza tiene sus curiosidades.

A Feliciano nunca le molestó que lo comparáramos con una mujer, a decir verdad un tiempo vivimos de su físico, no lo prostituíamos, nunca lo pudimos convencer; pero bastaba buscarle un ajuar completo de dama clase media o pobre para que algún caballero se apiadara de la señorita y le comprara cosas... no nos contó si había ocurrido algo más con los "clientes", tampoco nos interesaba saberlo; lo que queríamos era ver el botín que su apariencia conseguía, la mayoría de las veces las ganancias eran buenas.  
>Toda la familia comía y eso era suficiente.<p>

Llegamos a Madrid a eso de las 9 de la mañana muertos de frío, vagamos por un rato intentando dar con la casa del capitán, nadie nos dio razón de ella al parecer no entendían el concepto de "casa del capitán", más tarde comprendimos que el capitán no tenía sitio fijo, deambulaba como lobo sin rumbo, siempre al tanto de sus presas, preparado a atacar, sobreviviendo. Lo encuentran en aquel tugurio apestoso de Nina pero espérenlo sentados el capitán llega pero nadie sabe cuándo, nos había dicho un anciano soldado jubilado que dejó la dentadura en algún lado y el cabello en el otro sombrero.

Nos sentamos enfrente a la taberna de Nina del lado del sol, uno frente al otro cuidándonos las espaldas. Feliciano dijo su frase favorita _Tengo hambre Lovino._ Revisé entre las cosas que habíamos traído, le di un bizcocho duro y agua, el vino nos lo acabamos hace kilómetros. Yo tomé un mendrugo de pan y agua. Un festín para 2 foráneos con apenas 3 reales para ambos.

Por el recodo de la calle caminaba un hombre, caminar tranquilo, lento y seguro, moreno de piel y cabello, continente algo sombrío, misterioso, y mirada limpia, expresiva. Clara. Verde, como el destello del mar al atardecer. Aunque mostrara dureza total o extrema alegría sus ojos lo delataban, poseía esa mirada sincera que te mete en problemas si también tu semblante dice la verdad, pero como ya dije, el hombre sabía administrar sus expresiones, no había que fiarse mucho de ese continente traidor.

Caminó directo a nosotros, conforme se fue acercando me deslumbró cada vez más, repito que me enamoré de él, era tan guapo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido mujer. El tiempo me deparaba tenerlo no como amante tal vez pero si como padre y amigo intimo incluso ahora que recuerdo mis andanzas con el capitán, siento lo mismo que aquella vez y sonrío como estúpido. Mi actual vida no sería tan buena sin ayuda del _Capitán Carriedo_.

Llegaba por ese recodo de calle, directo a nosotros, continente calmado y mirada efusiva, parece que nos parecemos a nuestro padre pues el hombre lo primero que dijo fue _Hermanos Vargas, helos aquí_. O la memoria del capitán era buena o nuestro padre era un bocazas o no habían perdido contacto en mucho tiempo como creímos, puesto que después de esa bienvenida nos levantamos y continuó diciendo _Chico con belleza de mujer, tú debes ser Feliciano, entonces tu eres Lovino, el muchacho cara malhora y corazón de pan tierno_ nos extrañó tan detallada descripción, sonreímos entre molestos y burlones no todos los días los desconocidos nos recibían con detalles personales.

Feliciano se acerco al capitán e intentó abrazarlo, se contuvo a un gesto del hombre que lo retribuyó con una sincera sonrisa. Yo sólo le tendí la mano, él la estrechó y me tomó los hombros, me miró fijo sin perder detalle, me escudriñaba. Gusto en conocerlos -dijo haciendo una mueca burlona- Ahora nos acomodaremos para su estadía conmigo. Tú -señaló a mi hermano- serás mi ama de llaves y dama de compañía cuando sea necesario, necesitamos todas nuestras armas para sobrevivir, ¿entendido?

El tono en que lo dijo era una orden amigable que te impedía decir que no, el hombre sabía mandar. Feliciano contestó que sí, lo haría cuando se lo indicaran y bajó a la taberna a por algo para hacer la comida. Lo que en ese momento y a lo largo de esta historia les contaré conocimos como "la casa del capitán", merced a sus buenas relaciones, estaba arriba de la taberna de Nina, con cama, baño, acceso a la puerta de la cocina y de la dueña o alguna de sus hijas... o hijos.

Calle Infierno, número ilegible, vecindario en un rincón de Madrid.

Y tú -me dijo dándome la espalda- serás mi paje, pero cambia esa cara y ese humor tuyo. Me encargaré de la educación de ambos, su manutención y demás básicos, de lo otro se encargan ustedes, ¿está claro? Me inmuté un poco, respondí dudoso pero claro: No lo haré, no venimos a trabajar.

El capitán sonrió y contuvo una carcajada, parecía que esperaba esa respuesta, se acercó a mí, sacó un cuchillo pequeño y lo acercó a mi rostro. Eres digno hijo de tu padre -dijo- si te viera se enorgullecería. Jugaba con el cuchillo demasiado cerca de mis venas. Tú y tu hermano -continuó- se parecen a él, pero tu tienes su temple. Verás Lovino, no seré su niñera, los cuidaré lo que pueda; al igual que yo, necesitan sobrevivir, espero que no sean tan imbéciles para dejarse matar al primer encuentro -tomó el cuchillo y se cortó un poco haciendo salir un hilillo de sangre- la sangre y las agallas -me tocó la entrepierna, agarrando mis agallas- son lo más valioso de los hombres -giro el cuchillo tomándolo por la cuchilla, me lo ofrecía- ¿crees que puedan sobrevivir?

Dudé un segundo pero lo tomé dispuesto a demostrarle de lo que era capaz. No somos tontos capitán, -logré articular- no moriremos antes que usted, se lo aseguro -ahora yo sonreí burlón- El capitán se serenó, su mirada delataba el orgullo paternal que sentía. Muy bien chico, -se dio la vuelta- ahora has tu trabajo, búscame ropa o algo limpio y prepárame un baño voy a dormir, quiero todo listo en media hora. Suerte.

Quedé atónito, ¿cómo me podía mandar con tanta familiaridad? Pensé replicarle cuando noté el rastro del hilillo de sangre, recordé aquella charada de sobrevivir, además aún tenía el cuchillo en mi mano ¿qué haría el capitán si no le obedecía?... no era tan curioso como para querer saberlo, aunque una idea sí me hacía y no era algo que mi sangre o mis agallas quisieran con ansias. Decidí resignarme y hacer lo que me ordenaba, me dí cuenta que era muy temprano para que alguien durmiera un poco. ¿Por qué tiene sueño? -grité desde un rincón, buscando remedos de ropa para el capitán- Acabo de salir de prisión, necesito recuperar fuerzas.  
>Tiré lo que traía en brazos al escuchar esa respuesta, ¿en prisión? ¿por qué?<br>Madre ¿a dónde nos habías mandado?

* * *

><p>Vale, vale... hasta que me decidí a hacer algo de más de un capítulo, estoy tan orgulloso de mi mismo~ Planeado para mínimo 5 capitulos... será largo, lo sé<br>Este fic está basado -quisiera que en una historia real, pero NO ¬¬- en mi libro del momento: El capitán Alatriste de Arturo Pérez-Reverte. Si lo leen entenderán que hay SpUk implicito y bastante material para fangirlear hetaliosamente :3 ... eso o en verdad estoy mal de la cabeza. Bien, me baso en ese libro pero mi versión es yaoi/hetalia. Espero que les guste.

Cualquier comentario, queja, duda, sugerencia, pedido, critica constructiva y/o destructiva etcetcect son bien recibidos.  
>De verdad lo son, todo comentario bueno o malo es agradecido.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. Tengo un trabajo para tí

Capitulo 2.- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Eres como el hijo que nunca tendré Lovino

No era momento de decirme eso. No sé cómo, pero le había preparado el baño mientras dormía, solo un poco de agua tibia en una pila, un trapo y algo para tallar; tampoco sé cómo pero estaba restregando un fregador contra el cuerpo del capitán, el hombre ni parecía preocupado de que un joven le estuviera pasando las manos por la piel. Estaba muy sonrojado, no estaba seguro de si era por la pena o el morbo. El capitán lo notó, no dijo nada.

- Y usted como el pariente mano larga que no sé si tengo, capitán- Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, respondí eso.

Las palabras del capitán habían resonado en mis oídos, no las he podido olvidar, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Esa fue la razón por la que no insistí en algo serio, solo me limitaba a tocarlo para satisfacer mis deseos. Él solo me veía como hijo y nada más, era una ventaja para mí, no era mi padre real, podía fantasear con él, tocarlo y pensar en encuentros accidentales que nunca llegarían, sin la contrariedad de cometer pecado. Gracias Dios.

Así pasaron unos días para adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida en Madrid antes de que cambiaran de nuevo. En ese tiempo había podido observar la vida del capitán, conocí a sus amigos, enemigos, amantes, costumbres y movimientos, es lo bueno de lidiar solo con hombres: no son complicados.

Después del baño del capitán que le daba muy temprano en la tarde, bajé a comer algo al tugurio, Nina estaba atendiendo, me saludo muy animada y me dio comida y agua, el capitán le tenía prohibido servirme alcohol igual que a Feliciano. Me senté a comer en un rincón cuando noté un grupo muy ruidoso, sonreí cuando reconocí a los amigos del capitán, uno de ellos alzó la mano para invitarme a acercarme, ya era conocido como "Lovino Vargas el favorito de Carriedo"

Fui con ellos, estaban esperando que se les reuniera el capitán, les comenté que se terminaba de vestir para bajar. Noté que Nina había desaparecido, uno de sus hijos la remplazaba. El capitán demoraría un poco más, a pesar de su edad el hombre era todo un semental. Ya no me importaba eso, porque nadie más era conocido como "Zutana, Fulano, Nina o quien sea… favoritos de Carriedo" ese era honor solo mío.

En la mesa estábamos los allegados al Capitán: Don Quevedo, Don Buenrostro, _el alemán,_ Feliciano y yo. Faltaban el teniente de guardia y el propio capitán.

Supe el motivo de que el capitán estuviera en prisión, era el padrino de un duelo del escritor Don Francisco de Quevedo. El capitán había atravesado de parte a parte al padrino del sujeto con quien se batía Quevedo, aquellos dos huyeron y la guardia lo capturó solo a él. Como era de esperarse, no delató a nadie y dijo que el infortunado había tenido el desatino de escupirle a su bota, cosa que no toleraría. Por supuesto, fue una charada que nadie creyó.

Carriedo era una de esas personas que se hacían querer por muchos y odiar por otros tantos, aunque siempre eran menos los que lo querían muerto que los que le querían bien. El capitán era leal con sus allegados, en esa época era de vital importancia saber de quién fiarse, todos eran carroña de todos. Sobrevivir, como nos había dicho cuando le conocimos. El lobo Carriedo era quien mejor sabía cuidar el pellejo, asechando siempre, con esa astucia de zorro y lo impredecible de un animal salvaje.

Tuvo la suerte de que el teniente de la guardia fuera amigo suyo, un ex-soldado como él, se conocían de una de las tantas guerras de España, compañeros de trinchera que hubieran quedado en carne de cañón de no ser por el ingenio y la suerte del capitán. El teniente Gilberto B. de familia alemana que por azares terminaron aquí. Su nombre era Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero la pésima pronunciación de su apellido por parte de los españoles hizo que se resignara a que le dijeran Gilberto o Gil y a nunca escuchar lo demás.

La condena del capitán fue menor y solo pasó la noche tras barrotes.

Otro de sus amigos era pariente del teniente, Ludwig Weils, le conocían como _el alemán_. Era fácil perder la identidad propia, igual que era fácil obtener otra identidad al omitir el nombre y ser conocido por un sobrenombre. _El alemán_ desarrolló un cariño extraño por mi hermano. Ese amigo era de los compañeros de tugurio, no había quien le ganara en beber alcohol, ese era el único merito por el cual Carriedo decía que era su amigo.

No importaba si Feliciano estaba vestido de mujer o no, _el alemán_ siempre estaba rondando cerca y a mi hermano parecía no importarlo, no supe y hasta la fecha no sé si _el alemán_ estaba en la lista de "clientes" de Feliciano o si en verdad tienen algo como una relación como la que yo soñé tener con el capitán. Lo único que sé es que mi hermano es feliz con _el alemán_ cuidándolo.

Recuerdo que una vez el capitán estaba bailando con _Daisy_, que era el nombre que usaba Feliciano cuando estaba vestido de mujer, en uno de los jolgorios a los que el capitán asistía. Le gustaba que le dijeran que su acompañante era muy hermosa, ¡pobres estúpidos!, cada vez que le decían eso me contenía la risa. Solo nuestros allegados sabían que bajo esa finta de hermosa mujer había un joven a toda ley igual de hermoso que su versión de hembra.

Esa vez, cuando terminaron de bailar _el alemán_ tomó a mi hermano con fuerza del brazo y bailó con él demasiado cerca, _Daisy_ se reía de los comentarios al oído que le hacía el otro, después de un rato se fueron tomados de la mano quien sabe a dónde, Feliciano llegó con una cara de lo más alegre al tugurio muy pasada la noche, me hice el dormido, mi hermano entró sigiloso a la habitación que compartíamos, abrió una ventana y se quedó ahí murmurando dios sabe cuántas cosas con alguien que estaba abajo.

Suspiré después de aquello el maldito de Feliciano además que estaba coqueteando con _el alemán_ también podía tocar al capitán todo lo que quería… y yo no. Eso me molestaba pero no podía hacer nada, me mataría yo mismo si empezara a actuar como mi hermano solo para llamar la atención. Me quedaba la satisfacción de que yo era la mano derecha del capitán y si necesitaba algo me llamaría a mí, prefería eso un millón de veces antes de tener que vestirme de mujer para que no estuviera mal visto que tomara de la mano al capitán.

Viva Lovino Vargas el favorito de Carriedo.

Brindamos por una ocurrencia de esas que se le venían a la mente a Don Quevedo, nos podía matar de risa a la vez que meternos en un sinfín de problemas, aunque él parecía que solo metía en problemas al capitán, siempre que necesitaba una mano para un duelo iba con él antes que con _el alemán_ o Don Buenrostro que tenía fama de buen espadachín. Al parecer para Don Quevedo no había nadie más que le ayudara a resolver sus problemas que no fuera el capitán Carriedo.

Contrario a lo que se pensaba, el amigo al que tenía en más aprecio el capitán era Don Buenrostro, oficialmente. Como ya hemos visto, nadie tenía la identidad que la pila bautismal y un largo raciocinio de los padres les habían otorgado, Don Buenrostro no era la excepción. Su nombre real era otro.

Francis Bonnefoy, que durante la guerra huyó de su patria, al llegar a España se colocó como cocinero del palacio real y de varios aristócratas, se cambió el nombre a Francisco Buenrostro para pasar desapercibido sin embargo su acento lo delataba. Hubiera sido muerto por los franceses con el cargo de traidor y por los españoles con el delito de cobarde, pero en verdad era buen cocinero, gracias a sus salsas, pates, pastelillos de carne, asados y barbacoas es que seguía vivo hasta ese momento: no solo las mujeres conquistan a los hombres por el estomago, también los franceses. Era el más influyente de todos. Si alguien necesitaba algo se lo pedían a Francis y era muy probable que lo consiguiera. Nadie sabía como un francés tenía voz y voto en el palacio real: no solo las mujeres tienen la cualidad de convencer a los demás, también los franceses.

Yo solo escuchaba mientras comía, así me enteraba de lo que hacían el capitán y los demás. En esa pequeña mesa se formulaban revoluciones, se arreglaban asuntos de estado en 15 minutos, se filosofaba sobre la inmortalidad del alcohol, la belleza de las mujeres y la mediocridad del pueblo; se hablaba de todo y se solucionaba todo de igual manera. Lástima que nadie lo sabía, la vida política de España sería diferente si alguien escuchase lo que en esa mesa se decía… desde siempre la política ha sido sorda.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Nina de nuevo atendiendo, el capitán no tardaría en aparecer. Don Quevedo cuando bebía soltaba la lengua y eso siempre eran problemas, empezó un alegato extraño, unos idiotas del otro lado del tugurio sintieron que el alegato iba directo contra ellos y querían querella por su orgullo e intelecto ofendido, Don Quevedo seguía de bocazas y los demás le intentaban controlar, Quevedo vociferaba pidiendo la inmediata presencia del capitán, quería batirse en el instante.

Entre tanto embrollo Nina se asustó, no quería a la guardia del rey rondando por ahí, eso alejaba a los clientes además de que podían clausurar el lugar. Iba corriendo a las escaleras para llamar al capitán cuando este ya bajaba. Con tanto alboroto bajó espada en mano para calmar a los demás, cuando vio que el incitador era Don Quevedo, suspiró y se dirigió a él. Guardó la espada en el tahalí.

-Francisco, ¿de nuevo con vuestra verborrea?

-Carriedo, no me quieras engatusar con tu labia, soy escritor e inmune por eliminación directa.

El capitán giró a ver a los que Don Quevedo había echado querella, les hizo un gesto: _Disculpen al viejo, no sabe lo que hace,_ decía con la mirada. Era su modo de excusar a su amigo y su forma de excusarse él mismo si las circunstancias lo hacían matar a alguno de ellos. Su sonrisa burlona hacía el duelo inminente. Deberían de agradecerle al capitán, no a cualquiera le otorgaba esa sonrisa, ¡cadáveres malagradecidos! _Requiescat in pace_ idiotas.

Los otros escupieron y hablaron entre ellos, proponían estrategias para salvar el pellejo, sabían con quien se enfrentaban e incluso sí no le conocían, esa sonrisa, la espada colgando y sonando en las piernas y esa mirada fiera causaban la reacción esperada: temor.

Don Quevedo dio más argumentos que el capitán no escuchó, al parecer no había terminado de descargar energía con Nina y quería más acción, aunque de otro tipo, para calmarse. Se caló el sombrero, mordió un pedazo de cuero amarrado a su muñeca izquierda y tocó la cruz de hierro colgada al cuello, lo hacía como manda, era su modo de darse suerte y de intimidar a sus adversarios, el lobo astuto sabía manejar la situación.

Un enviado del grupo "ofendido" se acercó, puñal en mano y mosquete a la cintura, para poner los términos del duelo. Paraje más cercano, uno contra uno y dos padrinos, salgamos ahora, fueron los términos. Arreglar una muerte también era rápido.

Quevedo y _el alemán_ salieron precedidos de dos del grupo de ofendidos. _Lovino, Feliciano, quédense y estudien, ya vuelvo_. Esas palabras mataron mi intención de seguirlos a hurtadillas para presenciar un duelo en regla con espadachines de buena calaña.

El capitán chocó "accidentalmente" con el hombro de aquel con quien hablo de las condiciones del duelo. Eso calentó los ánimos más de lo que ya estaba, ahora Carriedo lo había tomado personal y no solo por complacer a Don Quevedo.

- Cabrón hideputa.

Fue lo último que dijo, se detuvo en seco al ver llegar al teniente de guardia y una escolta por la puerta donde los otros habían salido y desaparecido a la vez. Duelo y regocijo se vieron truncados. Ahora sabía lo que yo sentía, gracias teniente Gilberto.

- ¿Acabas de salir y ya tengo que arrestarte de nuevo? ¿Es estúpido capitán?- dijo Gil, acercándose al capitán, tomándolo del hombro para conducirlo de nuevo tras rejas.

- ¿Y tú gozas contrariándome teniente? Vaya suerte la mía y en menos de 1 mes. Aleja a tus subalternos, no quiero que mi espada se cruce con cerdos como ellos Gilberto. Vayamos solo tú y yo- El capitán gozaba de cierto trato preferencial no solo por su amistad con el teniente también por su voz sonora que imponía aun más que la del otro.

- Deja de alardear y marcha, ya sabe el camino capitán. – Mientras salían del tugurio, el teniente se acercó al oído del capitán, le murmuró algo que no olvidaré- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que nos metieron en todo este puto lío.

Gracias teniente Gilberto…

* * *

><p>Dejé esto botado por un tiempo... lamento eso, pero ya no lo haré de nuevo. Esta historia -la de Pérez-Reverte- es demasiado buena como para que no termine lo que empecé.<p>

Aprovecho para responder algunas dudas que me llegaron.

hethetli: Tus aportes me ayudan demasiado con todo esto de Alatriste. Gracias mil en verdad. Los ánimos me ayudan mucho, ya no dejaré botada esta historia... aunque ya le agregué otro capitulo que no estaba planeado -este(?)-

CaiPiPro: Igual es si OTP de cualquier forma y en cualquier orden. Se supone que será de ambos modos, cada uno a su tiempo, prefiero el SpUk pero no me imagino a Iggy siempre siendo el uke. No es estilo mío, se supone que imito -failmente(?)- el estilo de Peréz-Reverte~

Y sobretodo, debido a la notificación de Kuro-kun0414 fue que recordé que tenía esto en mis pendientes~ Eso fue lo que me hizo seguir con esto... ahora solo tendré que recordarme seguir con lo demás, aun faltan 5 capitulos y no quiero volver a postearlos cada dos meses.

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, mentada de madre, pedido, critica constructiva y/o destructiva y etc son bien recibidos.  
>De verdad lo son, todo comentario bueno o malo es agradecido.<p>

Gracias por leer. Y sobretodo, por la paciencia~


End file.
